RomanoXReader: Loving you forever and always
by Yuki-Kiryu12
Summary: In this fanfiction, Your name is Yuki. It starts when you remember the day that Romano asked you out. Soon after you go back to school, Romano's popularity begins to grow and you start to think that Romano doesn't love you anymore. What happens next? Read and find out. (I'll try to upload when i can think of the next chapter)
1. Chapter 1

RomanoXReader: Loving You Forever And Always

(~Your Pov~)

You and Romano have been together for 3 ½ years. It was one of the happiest days of your life when Romano asked you out. You could still remember that very day…

~FlashBack~

_You just got out of your 9th grade history class and was finally able to walk home with your brother, Ivan (A.n: yes, i know that Ivan is the country of russia, so that means you're a country too but you can choose what kind of country you want to be). You were talking with your brother when you suddenly heard your name._

"_(Name)! Hold up!"_

_You turned around only to see Romano running towards you._

"_H-hi lovino." You said_

"_Hey. Do you think i can talk to you in private?", He says and then turns to your brother, "Can I, Ivan?"_

_Yeah. I was about to head over to Ludwig's house anyway. Take care of her though." Ivan said and then leaves._

"_So what was it you want to talk about, lovi?", You said._

"_Well, um… *starts to mumble*" Romano said what he wanted to say and was blushing at the same time but unfortunately for you, you couldn't hear him._

"_Lovino, what did you just say?" _

"_(Name), Ti amo. I know we've been friends since we were kids and i understand if you don't-!" You cut him off by kissing him on the lips._

" _I love you too, Lovino." you said, and kissed him again._

"_Be mine, (Name)?_

"_Of course!"_

"_Oh, and by the way, don't call me Lovino anymore" He leans closer to your ear " Instead call me Romano."_

"_Okay…"_

_~FlashBack Ends~_

You smiled as you remember that happy memory. After a couple minutes you sighed. Tomorrow's going to be the last semester for 12th grade. You didn't really want to back to school. You were happy staying at your and Romano's house. (A.N: I forgot to mention this but after two years, you and Romano moved out of your parent's house and started living togther with Romano's parents paying since they were rich) You thought to yourself "_Who knows what is going to happen at school?"_

You went to the Master Bedroom, which you shared with Romano, and went to sleep, not noticing that Romano came home 5 minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.:The second chapter starts with 3 months into the school. Romano's popularity is growing. I'm sorry if this is a bad chapter but i'm trying my best. And here's the second chapter. :)

(~3 months later, in school~)

_Romano's P.O.V_

"_I can't believe how much popularity I've gotten since Feli got out of school." Romano thought._ Romano sighed. "_All this popularity is keeping me away from mi amor. I really miss her but something about her is different." _Romano began to walk to his math class when he was stopped by a girl from his class. "R-romano, is that you?" a girl asked while holding a bag that was full of tomatoes.

"Yes, It's me. what is it?' Romano said, turning to face the girl.

"Well, I-i was wondering would you like to go out with me?" the girl asked and held up the bag of tomatoes

Romano thought for a while _"Should I go with her or take with Yuki? I love Yuki to death but it's just that i feel that our relationship is falling apart. I can't hurt her feelings. i'll say no._

Romano didn't know you were near, listening to the conversation. "Okay-."

(~Back to Your P.O.V~)

"!" was your expression. You didn't want to hear the rest, so you just left the place, running away with tears in your eyes.

(~Back to Romano's P.o.v~)

"okay, i've made my decision. I can't go out with you. I'm in love with someone else. i'm sorry." Romano said, and started running to catch up with you. "_She didn't listen to what i wanted to say. I must explain to her"_ He found you in your secret place, crying.

Sitting down next to you, Romano said "Yuki, what's wrong, mi amor? Tell me."

You turned the other way and said "Leave me alone, Lovino"

Romano was startled. "W-what?! You never call me Lovino in a long time. Why did you call me Lovino, mi amor?'

You didn't really want to scream but you guessed you had to. "I SAID TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Romano said, "No, i won't leave you alone. Ti amo mucho. What's wrong?

You didn't want to continue the conversation, so you stand up, turning to leave. " I'll see you at home, Lovino." You finally left.

Romano just stayed at your secret place. He began to cry. _"Fuck, i really made my Yuki sad. What's going to happen to us now? I love her so much and i can't fucking lose her. I'll see at home. I know we will make up at home."_ Romano still was crying but finally stopped when it was time to go home. (Romano and You spent the last class just having that conversation) "_I'll see mi amor soon."_

Author's note: I tried to do the best i can't but here's the second chapter. I hope your guys like it.

Please Review and give me tips for the 3rd chapter. Thank you to the people who read this. :)

~Translation~

Mi Amor: My love

Ti amo mucho: I love you a lot


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: I've been gone for a while. I got sick and then my laptop broke. so anyway this is a chapter on the day that prom was held. You already bought your prom dress and this will be a lemon

~Prom Night~

You sighed while putting on your dress. You and romano were going through rough times again. Romano was very stressful at work so when he came come, he could never take care of your needs. So prom was one of the days you were look forward to. you finished styling your hair and you stopped taking the pill. You headed outside and saw Romano.

~Romano's P.O.V~

My eyes widen at the sight of my Yuki. '_Wow. She's very beautiful. I love her to death but i think she might be mad at me.'_ I blushed darker than the tomatoes i eat. I reacher for her hand and kissed the tips. "Hey bella." I said

"Hi. My, i must say that you look quite handsome today." She said, as she trailed a finger on my chest and gave me a kiss.

It send shivers down my spine. " You look very beautiful. shall we go?' She nodded holding my hand and we walked towards my car.

~At the school's Gym~ Your P.O.V

As soon as you and romano entered, everyone stopped dancing and stared at you guys. of course, who wouldn't?

With you blonde hair and fair complexion, with a slim body and Romano's darker complexon, and hair with a curl plus the clothes you guys wore was perfect. You noticed that Romano was grabbing you hand harder. You guess that he didn't like all that attention.

You leaned toward his ear and whisper, " Shh… It's okay. I'm here. don't be afraid." You caressed his cheek as he nodded, and gave it a kiss.

~Romano's p.o.v~

Feeling her lips against my cheek felt good. I blushed. _'Wait-a till she-a sees the surprise I-a got for her'_ I thought.

" Lovi?" I heard

'_Why must she call me lovi? Oh wait, i forgot that we're around humans and we're countries.' I thought. _"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could go with me to see my friends?'

"Okay.." I leaned towards her ear, "Russia." She giggled, knowing that she took control of Russsia, after Ivan was too busy to do it

I held her hand when we heard a sound, and my fratello came to hug Yuki.

"~Yuki! It's so good to see you!" Feliciano said

"Feli! It's so good to see you too!"

I growled at my brother. " Yuki, I need to talk to you. Can we go outside?"

She looked at me then my fratello, " Oh. Okay Lovi. Bye, Feli!"

I grabbed her soft hand and took her to the car. driving her to her place in the park where there was a blossom tree. When we go there, the blossoms were falling down, and one landed on my hand. I gave it to Yuki

"Thank You, Romano!" She said. I didn't reply to her. I looked at her face, and i saw worriness in the deep blue eyes. I regretted saying nothing.

"Romano? What's Wrong?"

I sighed. '_Maybe it's time to ask her. Come on, I need to build up my courage. I can do it.'_ I bent down on my right knee and looked at her blue eyes and opened the box.

~Your P.o.v~

You gasped as your Romano opened the black and velvet box. you saw a ring with a red heart in the middle. It was surrounded with aquamarine jewels surrounding it.

"Yuki, you are my heart's ease. Without you, there's no point in living my life. you are the only one who truly understands me, who has touched my heart, and my soul. I promise you that I'll love you forever and always. you are my soulmate, the only one who is meant to be with me. I'll love you even when times are rough. you were my first love, and now you'll be my only love. Will you be my wife? "

You placed a hand over your mouth, and then grabbed romano and pulled him into deep kiss. It took a couple of seconds for Romano to respond but when he did, it turned into intense making out. with him putting his hand on your dress and you tugging his curl send shivers down both of your spines. finally, you guys pulled away breathing hard when you answer his question, " yes. I'll become your wife."

Romano gave you a hug and you hugged him back He then put his head on your lap, lying down on the grass. You rubbed his hair and his curl softly, giving him a boner. You stood him up and nibbled his ear, and whispered, "Take me home, Lovi." in a seductive tone. He carried you bridal style all the way to the car and took you home.

~At home, Romano's p.o.v~

" Mi bella ragazza, i need to get some things. wait for me in the bedroom." I said and headed toward another room, where i kept some private stuff. i got some ropes a toy f and a dildo. I was heading toward the bedroom when i heard a strange noise."oooh, love! Yes, moreYes, more. Oh, lovi! I'm cumming! Damn, lovi, fuck me harder." I heard and is started to smirk. I opened the door to see my fiancee pleasuring herself.

I chuckled. " Missed me?'

"Yeah. come here, big boy!"

I practically ran to her and kissed her deeply. she made lots of moaning sounds and it turned me on.I made love bits on her neck, making her moan in pleasure. I felt intense pleasure on my member. I looked down to see her hand grazing on it.

"Love? This turned on already?

""uhh… well, I-"

She put a finger on my lips. " I never said it was bad though did I?" and she started to take off my clothes off, leaving me in my boxers.

" Hey! That's not fair! I'm almost naked and you still fully cloth."

"Take it off Love. Take me and fuck k me hard. you said in a seductive voice. _'Oh God, I love you so much. I need to fuck you Yuki!' I thought. _" You know you want to!"

~Your p.o.v~

That did it. Romano ripped off your dress. You weren't wearing a bra, so when the cold hit your breast, you nippled harden. Romano put one of your nipples in his mouth and suck on it hard.

"Lovi! Yes! More, Please!" You screamed Romano gave your other breast the same treatment making you scream his name multiple times. you put your hand on Romano 's boxers, pulling it down. And his throbbing cock sprang up

"Suck it."

You put your hand on it and gave it some pumps. you licked the tip, teasing him. you automatically deep-throated him, making you choke. Once you relaxed, you suck on him hard. you made him cum after 5 minutes but you definitely enjoyed it. romano put you down on the bed. You went to the position, doggy style.

" A Little anxious, are we?"

" mmm…"

Romano thrust himself in your ass,, making you scream in pain. He showed you the dildo, making you nod to agree that you wanted it. you moaned in pleasure as he put in you. He pulled his throbbing sock out, and pushed the dildo in. this was repeated multiple times. He pulled the dildo and his sock out. you whimpered.

"Why did you stop? I was gonna cum!"

"Hmm? You don't want me to give you pleasure?

"Hurry up!"

He laughed while typing you elvs and arms to the ped post. He put a toy on your cli tand turnined it on. you screamed in pleasure as the throbbing cock was pushed in your puss in a single thrust.

;'

"Lovi!"

'~so tight!"

" Fuck me harder, lovi! Faster!"

"Uhh! feels like your pussy was made for my cock. I can feel it trying to push cum out of my cock!"

You guys continue fucking for 30 minutes before Romano came inside of you. Since you guys were countries, you could continues all night. And indeed you did.


End file.
